From Now On
by MichelleBA
Summary: TnM Fic. Post Season 4. Tony and Michelle try to reconstruct what is broken, meanwhile there is a power outage at CTU.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place after the fourth season. This story was written by MichelleBA, Love24eva, TonyIsHOTTT, and DamTonysHot as a collaboration story at the FHTMA Fan Fiction Forum at along with many others._

From Now On

She stared out the window silently. She didn't know how to feel. On one hand she was crushed to give up a good friend like Jack, he had always been like a big brother to her. She was sad. Yet she was ecstatic to be back with the man of her dreams, who made her feel complete. She is so confused.

Tony is both. He is trying to hide a tear threatening to escape his eye. He can tell by her silence she's upset too. He wipes the tear and clears his throat. Scratches the side of his face and rests his hand on the armrest. He feels the warm grasp of her hand as they pull in to the driveway of CTU...

Michelle looks at him, and he can see she's trying to hide her pain from him, just like he is her, they hate making each other worry. But of course they can both see right through each other facades.

"We wont be long, I'll just finish up with Bill, and you have to have your debrief, then hopefully we can go" Michelle says, emotion in her voice.

"So were going home together?" Tony asked hopefully.

Michelle looked taken aback, of course they were, she has been lonely every night for the past six months, like she was going to let her ex husband out of her sight as soon as they were reunited. And then she cringed at the words she'd just thought - ex husband.

"Only if you will forgi- If you want" she said looking down guiltily.

"I would love to but I wanna make sure you're ready" he said lifting her head by her chin and looking straight into her eyes.

"I can't wait" she whispered. At this Tony sealed the space between them kissing her tenderly. Tony opened his eyes to watch Michelle as they kissed she did the same a few seconds later but her eyes grew wide as she spotted Bill looking in from the outside. She pulled apart and Tony looked over his shoulder and rolled down the window.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude just decided to go out for some fast breakfast" he said friendly. Michelle looked down not wanting to make eye contact "I'll see you two inside" he said with a half smile.

"I guess we should go in" Tony said at last.

"Yeah" She sighed.

But Tony being male, and well Tony, contradicted himself, leaning straight back in for another passionate kiss.

This surprised Michelle at first but she welcomed it and happily reciprocated. Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Chloe walking towards their car and thought _'maybe if I ignore her she'll go away' _Luckily she turned away about two cars away to get something out of her own car, not even noticing them. Chloe left her car but as she turned to leave she saw them, rolled her eyes and walked back toward CTU.

Tony slowly broke the kiss. Michelle looked deep into his eyes "Now I really don't wanna go back in there"

Tony chuckled "We kinda have to sadly."

They both chuckled, and sighed, and then laughed as they were coincidently mirroring each others actions. They both got out of the car, and headed into CTU.

Both of them thinking the same thing _'Lets just get this over with'_

They walked in to CTU, and Michelle thought about how great she felt walking in this door as opposed to the other 2 times.

The first time she walked in this door today she was composed but, exhausted from 6 months of sleepless nights, divorced, unhappy, and most of all lonely.

The second time she was a complete mess her makeup was running, hair was messed up, but she was happy because she had just found out that Tony had made it.

This time she walked in the door wanting to hurry up and leave, she was ready to start the next chapter of her life, this time she walked in the door she was able to do it with a smile, because he was walking through it with her holding her hand.

They walked in hand in hand, not caring about all of the staring faces. Tony spotted Curtis across the room, and Michelle clicked on that he needed to go do his de-brief, so she relcutantly let go of his hand. He could tell she didnt want to let him go, so he comfortingly gave her a quick discreet peck on the lips, followed by a "I'll be as quick as I can"

Michelle watched Tony walk towards the confrence room. "Michelle!" she heard Bill call her name.

She inwardly groaned "Hey Bill"

"You can go home if you want you know" he said

"Yeah I know I'm waiting for Tony" she said

"Uh ok then I guess that i'll see you tomorrow?"

"I am resigning" Bill looked shocked he was not happy this.

"What?" he said

"I am giving the normal 2 weeks notice" she said looking down.

"You should think this through. Yuo're tired and.." he started

"No, I know what I am doing, I want this." she said strongly

Bill might not be happy but he cares for michelle, and if this was wanted she wanted, as her friend he supported her decision. So Bill supportingly forced a smile, wished her and Tony his best, and rushed off to continue working. Michelle looked down, she felt bad, she knew how much Bill liked her, but as much as she felt bad she felt even better for knowing Tony was back in her life.

She went off to do a little work, and a few minutes later Bill walked back in. "Sorry to bug you Michelle, but I have some good news for you"

"Yes" Michelle answered

"Well you were automatically given a weeks holiday because of the events taken place today and all your hard work, and they said there is not point coming back for the last week because we have someon from division who was transferring here anyway"

Michelle nodded, "So, what are you saying? That I leave today, and dont have to come back?" Michelle asked.

Bill laughed a little at this, he could see how much she wanted that' he nodded, "Yes theres no need for you to come back" He smiled, he then walked closer to Michelle making her slightly uncomfortable, but then he just held out his hand. They shook hands, a professional farewell. "Nice working with you Michelle" Michelle nodded, "You too Bill, you too"

Michelle was bored so she decided to go listen in on Tony's debrief. She entered the observation room and shut the door quietly. Throught he glass she listened Tony was talking..

"...on the phone and she asked Michelle if she loved me. Then..."

"How did you know she was talking to Michelle?" Curtis asked

Tony started again "Well I know now because then next thing she said after a slight pause was 'Ok Michelle then you need to do everything I say'"

Michelle thought back to that moment and felt the fear again.

59.13 in reply to 59.12

Curtis nodded, "Right, and..." he continued asking questions but Michelle felt herself faze out as the trauma of what happened washed over her. She felt the fear, pain, hurt, guilt, everything all over again. And she so badly felt the need to cry and breakdown. But she wasn't going to let herself - especially not here. Tony continued answering questions, and then typically the all the lights and computers went down. Nothing to worry about. Just a storm. A big storm.

Michelle looked around waiting for the emergency lights to go on, but they didn't 'the storm must have tripped the circuits' she thought. She felt around fir the wall and door to the inside of the debriefing room. She opened the door and whispered "Tony?"

"Michelle? Is that you?" Tony said outstreching his arms

"Where are you?" she whispered as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she let the hand pull her into what seemsed like a very tight embrace as it led her out of the room throught the darkness.

For a moment she panicked, what if this wasn't tony holding her, that would be awfully embaressing and well dangerous, considering the job she has - kidnappings are like a daily occurence. But then she felt him pull her close, and run his hands through her hair. This was her Tony.

She realxed in his arms and leaned in to him wondering where they were. "You okay?" he whispered

"Yeah, where are we?" she asked

"Actually I am not sure. I wasn't paying attention I just walked and hoped you were the one I was dragging around" he said with a giggle.

They sat their for a moment, silent, enjoying each others embrace - it had been so long since they had been together like this - they were just taking it all in. All of a sudden their was a loud cheer, Michelle and Tony looked towards each other - but with it being so dark they couldnt make out much of each other. Tony stood up and grabbed Michelles hand pulling her up after him, the went out to the main part of the building - where the cheering came from, and were greeted by very bright lights. Tony looked at Michelle and was about to speak when they flicked back off again. Some people laughed, some huffed, and Tony was positive he heard Chloe say "Brilliant!" in her Im-so-pleased sarcastic manner.

Michelle giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Tony held her hand and led her to where he had spotted a chair. He sat down pulling her onto his lap. She sat down and whispered to him "This whole 'lights off' thing is makin me sleepy"

"You can rest sweety, we could be here a while and since we are not allowed to leave cause i need to finish my debrief, we can't escape" he said. She laid her head on his shoulder and immediately fell into ironically the most sound sleep she had had in a year.

Tony looked down, he could see the outline of Michelle but couldn't see much more than that, but he knew she was sleeping. She was peacful. Tony laid Michelle on the large chair and slid from underneath her to grab a blanket from one of the CTU cabinets - which turned out to be a very difficult job. He tripped about three times, bumped into a few people and the first time he picked something up it was a squished doughnut. But he managed.

He walked back into the main center and went over tot he chair he felt for he body and covered her with a blanket. She moved and he whispered "Hey sweetie" and gave her a deep kiss and she jumped back and screamed "Tony!?"

"Chloe!?" Tony yelle din disbeleif and disgust. 'Wrong woman' he thought "uh sorry" he thought as he blushed going over to Michelle who had awoken.

"Tony?" Michelle called out.

"Just a sec Chelle" Tony said making his way over

Tony got to michelle a few falls later, "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

But Tony didn't have time to answer, Chloe did it for him, "Oh, he was just making out with me" Michelle snorted - Very loudly.

He felt for her and found her. "Uh sorry chelle I uh, well i thougth she-" Michelle just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered "Thanks i had this awful taste in my mouth after-"

"I heard that!" Chloe yelled and everyone laughed.

A few minutes of laughter and giggles passed, when there was a big crash. Everyone went quiet, and then there was a load of whispering, "Sorry guys, I think I just broke a computer" Came an unknown voice, everybody laughed anyway.

Michelle thought maybe she should speak up alittle and say something seeing how she was still in charge for the minute.

But then there was Hammonds voice, "What... the ..." He didn't actually finish his sentence, or properly start it, because he all of a sudden collappsed on the floor.

A few people tried making their way over to him, with not much luck. Once again there was Chloes voice "I dont think anyone should help him, its his own fault"

Everyone went quiet, was Chloe a psycho killer? Then everybody smirked at their own thoughts - how funny would that be. Chloe spoke again "He gets drunk after a hard day like today he's done it like three times before" She stated in a-matter-of-fact voice.

Tony wondered 'How does she know what he does after work' as he coughed-"stalker" More people laughed and Chloe yelled

"Tony Almeida if I could find you I would..." she started

"Admire me from afar like Hammond?" Tony said

"Why you!!!" Chloe started but she was inturrupted by Hammond

"Listen up! Attention.." Hammond started.

Everyone went silent as they waited for Hammond to continue. Except he didnt. After a few minutes of silence, Michelle thought she should do something, "I'll be right back" she said as she squeezed Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded-not that she could see that. She very slowly made her way over to Hammonds whereabouts, carful not to trip over anything, and when she got to her destination she could slightly see Hammond on the floor, again. She laughed to herself, "He's out. Again." And everyone laughed.

"Hey Tony come help me wake him up" Michelle called. Tony carefully shuffled towards Michelle when all of a sudden someone stuck their foot out causesing Tony to trip. He caught himself and recovered fairly quickly, but everyone heard it and laughed.

"Thanks Chloe" Tony said sarcastically

"Who me?" Chloe said trying to sound innocent.

Tony rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see, and then he felt a hand pulling him up, and by the touch of this certain hand, he figured it was Michelle. And right he was.

As Tony and Michelle shuffled about trying to get Hammond up, Tony felt something fluffy.

"What is he wearing?" TOny said

"Uh" Michelle said "i think its a scarf"

"I think its a dead animal" Tony said

"I think i am gonna be sick" Chloe muttered.

Michelle picked up the fluffy thing, and shrieked as she felt it suddenly move. "Whats wrong" Tony asked,

"It moved" She said quickly with panic evident in her voice.

Chloe then began shrieking and moaning, and Tony found it all hilarious, "So we can all fight terrorists, get in and out the most difficults situations, and were all screaming because something fluffy moved?" He smirked.

Tony picked it up an dheard a bark. Michelle jumped back. "It's a puppy" Tony announced followed by many "aww"s

"Well uh duh what did you think it was Tony" Chloe said

"Actuaaly I thought it was you" he sadi handing the puppy to Michelle

"HaHa" chloe said sarcastically.

"What shoudl we do with it?" Michelle asked Tony

"Well I dunno, take it home, make a dog stew? Well I'll make it, we know what your like in the kitchen."

"Funny as ever" Michelle sarcastically replied, "Well?" She asked again.

"I dunno we'll take it to the pound after this is over" tony suggested.

"So you just wnat to let it wnader round in the dark?" She asked,

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked.

Michelle sighed, and then everyone heard Chloe shout, "What are you doing?"

"Putting down the puppy" Michelle replied

"No! It might bite! Or what if it has rabies? huh?" she said nervously

"That would make two of you" Tony muttered

"Well chloe i am holding it and it hasnt bit me so i think we are ok" Michelle said confidently

Chloe held the dog very cautiously, "Im gonna kill you two if it bites me or if I get some sort..." and then she stopped her moaning, and the whole of CTU heard something quite unusual. Chloe - Laughing.

"Aww it's licking me!" she said

Everyone silently rolled their eyes. They heard Hammond russel around and stand up. "Members of CTU the power has gone out as you may have noticed and I...I.." he fell back to the ground.

"No way, the lights are out? Thanks for the breaking the news to us Brad nothing gets past you" Tony sadi sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, and Michelle slapped his arm playfully. She leant up to Tony and gave him a tender kiss, that he clearly didnt expect, "What was that for?" He whispered in her ear, "I just missed you" she whispered back, "Even your sarcasm" she added.

"Don't worry there is plenty to go around" he said

"Oh wonderful" Michelle said

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe" she said smiling

Then tony leant in and kissed Michelle, this time was a lot more passionate than the last. Michelle pulled back breathlessly, "What was that for?" She asked with a huge grin. "I

just love you" He smiled back.

Then tony leant in and kissed Michelle, this time was a lot more passionate than the last. Michelle pulled back breathlessly, "What was that for?" She asked with a huge grin. "I just love you" He smiled back.

"Love you too" she said swwetly

"I know you can't see it but I am gagging myself right now" Chloe commented

"Try ducktape" Tony said as he pulled Michelle in for another tender kiss.

"Oh god" Chloe moaned. Michelle kicked her as Tony and her continued their kissing. When all the lights suddenly came on.

A round of applause filled CTU along with a few whistles toward Tony and Michelle who both turned red. "Ok sweetie I gotta go finish my debreif. I'll be doen shortly."

Michelle nodded her head and went to the bathroom. She walked out of the stall and heard Chloe walk in. "Hey Chloe" she sadi

""Uh huh" chloe said

Michelle tried to hold in a breathy laugh as she saw Chloes face, it was a picture, really. "So you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah sure, I mean apart from the whole scarred for life part" Chloe began.

"Scarred for life?" Michelle asked.

"Well yeah, Tony kissed me, god I'll never sleep again, you and Tony snogging in front of me constantly, you kicked me so I may have a real scar there" Michelle couldnt think of anything else, so she thought Chloe was going to stop their, she hoped she was she was beginning to get earacje, but unfortunately her mouth opened again. Michelle politley smiled and made a run for the door.

"And all htose sideways comments!" she heard Chloe shout as she hurried down the hall. She slowed down when she heard the door close behind her. She looked back to make sure then broke out in laugher only to turn back around to Tony "Hey Sweetie"

"Hey" she said as Tony looked around and gave ehr a kiss. Then Michelle heard someone indignantly clear their throat. She turned around to see Chloe.

"Get a room!" she said impatiently. Tony and Michelle turneed around to walk away. "And i don't mean the situation room!...or the breakroom!... or office!...or IT!...or Tech 2! ...or any of the closets!!!" she called after them. "Go home!"

"My pleasure" Tony muttered.

"Can we go now" Michelle whined to Tony, getting impatient about waiting for her ex-husband to be all hers again. Ex-husband. All Michelles happiness drained away as she began to think of everything they have been through, everything she has put Tony through, and how she couldn't even choose to save his life like he did her. She loved him she thought, thats enough. It has to be. Tony saw all these mixed emotions cross Michelles features all at once,

"Sweetheart whats wrong?" He asked her softly.

"We need to leave" she said in a sad tone.

"Ok let's go" he said taking her hand as they walk out throught the bullpen waving to all their friends who all waved back,

except Chloe.

They walked to the car, michelle leaning on Tony for support. It's all coming now, the emotions, the stress, the hardwork of starting up a relationship again. And Michelle couldn't take it at the moment she was too tired. "Tony, can we sort everything out tomorrow I just want to go hom with you, and be how we used to be for a while" Michelle asked hopefully. Tony nodded and kissed her passionatley.

They got up to the car "You wanna drive?" he asked.

"I never want to sit in that driver's seat again" she said looking down.

"Oh that's why you didn't want to before" she nodded her head. "Ok" they got into the car and he began to drive. As they drove she took his hand, they held hands as they drove (an old habit of theirs) and for once since the day of the virus everything felt normal.

END CHAPTER

Tony and Michelle drove all the way home, to Michelles house, in content silence. But as they pulled up to the house tension began to seep in, they couldn't help it. It was the first time they had been here together in over 6 months. The first time Tony could walk in sober after 6 months; the first time Michelle could walk in without a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They walked up to teh door. Michelle unlocked it and pushed it open, but she hesitates. So he picks her up and carries her in giving her a kiss. "Thanks I needed that little push"

"Lift you mean?" eh says

"Yeah" she says and smiled as he takes her upstairs.

They get upstairs and Tony lays her on the bed, then he climbs on top of her, kissing her passionately. They continue kissing until they're are both gasping for breath. Tony leans in for her Jacket and pulls it off, next going for her shirt and lastly beginning to pull the strap of her bra, but Michelle stops all too suddenly. Tony sits up, worried, "Honey, if your not eady again, I understand" He says sweetly. Michelle nodded, getting a little teary, "I am, I think I am, its just i'm nervous... I mean we havent slept together in so long... and I havent even..." Michelle takes a deep breath, its awkward, "I havent slept with anyone but you..." She drifts off.

Tony knew he was her first,but he had no idea that she hadn't slept with anyone whilst they were divorced, he was definately shocked by it - but happy all the same.

"Oh sweethart" He kissed her passionately.

Michelle pulled away, "I can't" Tony looked at her, very worried about where all this was heading, "It's just you've slept with someone else, and I feel like... I feel like you've cheated on me..." She cries.

Tony looks horrified, "Oh god, Sweetheart I'm so sorry, She meant nothing, i was going through such a rough patch..." He drifted off. He couldn;t make it better, what was done is done. Michelle shook her head, she saw all the emotions go through him, She took a deep breath "Its okay" She stroked his head soothingly. "I shouldn't have got so upset, we were div... we weren't together then" She said. They hugged each other comfortingly, this was going to be harder than they wanted.

They fell asleep in that same position.

Tony opened his eyes the next morning to his phone ringing "Almeida" he said thinking 'wow my old habits are coming back too'

"Where-are-you!" she said emphasizing each word.

Tony sudden;y got a rush of panic, Jen. He didn't care about her, and 100 wanted to be wioth Michelle, but that didn't make him feel any better about ending things with Jen. He quickly got out of bed, avoiding waking Michelle.

"Uhm, I had to work till late..." He got interupted by the very annoyed woman.

"Yeah, and you just happened to end up at Michelles house?" She accused.

Tony stuttered, "Well Jen... its just that you know... How did you know I was here?" He asked suddenly.

"Well I phoned CTU, and you weren't there, it doesn't take a genious Tony" She stated flatly.

Tony sighed, "I'm sorry Jen"He paused "But I'll be over later because..."

"Yeah things have changed, got it" And she hung up.

Things never changed. He always loved Michelle, but it's kind of unfair that Jen gets hurt because of it. He wants to call her back to apologize, but there is no point she won't answer or if she does it won't get better. As all these stressful thoughts are running through his head he feels her hands on his shoulders. "You ok baby?" she asks sleepily

"Uh yeah she's just upset. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Who's upset?" Michelle questions.

"Oh, uh it was Jen, she just called" Tony answered nervously, worried about upsetting his ex-wife, god that sounds bad.

"Oh" Michelle answers.

"It's okay, I told her that I'll have to go over later and talk to her..."

"You're going over to see her later?"

"Well yeah honey, I've gotta explain, I cant just get up and leave" Tony said, totally not thinking, and then he realised. "Honey I'm so sorry I didn't mean that, it was different with us, I didnt deserve an explanation, I was awful to you" He explained.

Michelle tried to hold back her tears, "No no it's okay, it's just I can't believe how I was to you, it's just so... I mean god I love you so much, how could I have done that to you?" She sobbed.

"No sweetheart you didn't leave me you left the lost, angry, drunk that I had become. If I had been an angel on your shoulder I would have told you to escape. I understand what you did, although I can't excuse my behavior, but none of that matters now." he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes "What matters now is that I love you and nothing will ever change that...ever. And to quote your own words 'We are still here'"

"I love you so much" she said melting into his embrace. He walked her to the couch to sit down. "We are still here" she repeated under her breath "We're still here"

They layed there together for a long time, and finally Tony got up. Michelle looked at him questioningly, and she sighed when she reaised what he was doing "Oh Tony, Do you have to go now?" Tony frowned.

"I'm making breakfast" He smiled. Michelle instantly grinned back, it had been so long since they had a nice breakfast together.

Tony made an amazing breakfast. They were sitting at the table eating happily when there was a knock at the door. "Uh oh" Tony muttered "I'll get it he said. She nodded and followed hiw half way then watched him answer the door in just his boxers and a white t-shirt. HE opened the door and looked at the person very uncomfortabley. "Uh hey Bill I'll get her" he walked over to Michelle it's for you.

Michelle went to answer the door, just as uncomfortably as Tony had. Especially seeing how she didn't expect to have company other than Tony this morning, so she was dressed in one his extra large t-shirts that she hidden away in the back of her wardrobe - she never looked at them before now, but couldn't bare to get rid of them.

"Uh, Hi bill..." Michelle said uncomfortably.

"Sorry this is probably not a good time, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I can see that your ok I can-" he rambled

"No no it's ok, thank you for coming I just-" she said

"I understand. I'll call youlater" he said walking away obviously upset.

"No, Bill, I just... It's so thoughtful of you to stop by. I really appreaciate it, its just not a good time" She said looking down at her clothes.

Bill grinned.

Michelle went back into the house and sat back down at the table "That was awkward" she said

"Very" he said enthusiastically. they looked at each other and started to laugh.

Tony looked at michelle, and began eyeing up her breakfast, "You finished?". She laughed, "Well I'm glad to see _you_ havent changed that much!"

"You either! But actuall y you used to eat alot more" he said slightly concerned

"Don't worry i'm fine" she said

"You look sorta thin baby, have you been eating ok?" he asked taking her hand across the table.

"No, I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me, i guess i was a little stressed but now that i'm with you everything will go back to normal." She answered.

"Thank goodness, you know I never really appreciated normal until the day of the cordilla virus, I mean I alwaysthnked god every day for you but I never imagined how bad one day could mess it up." he said looking down

Michelle saw his eyes glistening with the tears in his eyes, but said nothing. She knows her Tony likes to be all manly. Instead she gets up and sits on his knee, "I Love you so much, and I promise..." She began and her voice got stuck, "...That I'll never leave you, Ever." She said kissing his face.

After a minute she pulled back "Do you beleive me when I say that?" she asked searching his eyes for the answer.

"Ye-" he cleared his throat "Yes I do"

Michelle wasn't totally convinced, she could tell by his expression he was shocked by the question, and he didn't quite know how to respond.

"But you hesitated" Michelle stated.

"Please Honey, Lets not go there, everything is going so well..." Tony said. He leant over to place her hand in his, but she pulled back slightly.

"You dont believe me do you?" Michelle asked, getting quite defensive.

"Of course I do" Tony replied, looking straight in her eyes.

"Then why did you try and brush me off?" She questioned.

"I didn't" Michelle raised her eyebrows at him. "Well I didnt mean to, Its a sore subject Chelle, its hardly something nice to talk about..." He ttok her hand in his, and this time she didnt resist. "I hated that period when we weren't together, I feel like i'm nothing without you, so I hardly want to think about the chance of it happening again" He said softly, treading carefully.

Her eyes were glistening "I don't think I could handle it, if it ever happened again as it was I was on the edge right before you came back"

"Me too, sweatheart, me too" he said getting up to go and hug her.

"Tell me it won't happen again" she said weakly

"It will never happen again. We will be together until the end of time because I love you and that _has_ never and _will_ never change." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. When you say things it's automatic for me to beleive them so I just needed to hear you say it." she said

Tony pulled Michelle in tightly. He heard her quieten down after a few minutes. "Are you okay now?"

He felt her nod against him. "Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." She cleared her throat. "Are you scared of getting close to me?" She asked him softly.

Tony shook his head, not quite understanding, "What?"

"I mean, I'm scared of getting close to you incase anything happens to you, because I know we've been over this Tony, but my heart couldn't take it. I literally couldn't live without you" She whispered.

Tony pulled back, he nodded at her - he knew exactly how she felt. "But I always want to be close to you" He said kissing her passionatley.

He pulled away slowly, and they hugged tightly. He pulled back "You can trust me Michelle because I never want to hurt you again, it wasa mistake a swear to never make again."

She nodded her head and hugged him whispering in my ear "I trust you"

"I know you do" He said, huggin her so tightly. It was a very emotional time, and they were both very overwhelmed.

"Chelle, I think were both tired and starving, and well I know I stink..." He smirked, "So why dont I run you a nice hot bath, and I'll make us something to eat"

Michelle let a little moan escape from her, Tony looked at her, "What?" He asked softly.

"I just havent had one of your meals for ages" She smiled.

"Then I'll make this one special" he said smiling

"Ok you focus on the food and I'll get our bath ready" she said kissing him.

"Ok..spaghetti?" he asked knowing she loved how he made it.

"Sounds great"

Tony turned around to begin finding the ingredients, when he realised what she had said.

"Wait, what?" He asked, thinking he must have heard wrong.

Michelle looked at him frowning, "What?" She asked,

"What did you just say?" She shook her head, "A minute ago?" She looked at him in understanding.

"That I'll go get our bath ready" She said slowly. Then she realised, "Oh my god, I didnt even realise, it just felt so natural" She blushed. She looked at him, "But I meant it" She added with a grin.

Tony's face lit up, "Are you sure your ready for that? We can take it as slow as you want"

She walked over to him and gave him a romantic and tender kiss, "Well, this is the pace I want" She smiled, kissing him again.

"Alright" he said with a huge smile as she hurried off towards the bathroom. He continued preparing the meal happily.

Michelle got into the bathroom and grabbed some buble bath, she was so excited. In the midst of her thoughts she heard Tony call her in for dinner. She came to the table and sat down. It was simple, but she didn't care and she found that she wasn't that hungry anymore all she wanted to was be with Tony.

They began eating when Tony asked "Why are you so quiet"

With a sparkle in her eye she said "honestly?" she asked. he nodded his head yes and she said "I'm soo excited. i can't wait"

He smiled "Me too" he said getting up and scooping her up in his arms as she giggled and he ran towards the bathroom.

They giggled like teenagers until they got in there. But once inside, it was slightly awkward. Well not so much awkward, they were both a little shy, it had been months since they'd seen each other naked, and even longer since they'd been intimate together.

Tony gently put Michelle down on the floor, so she was standing. She looked at him shyly. He smiled at her, comfortingly, and leaned in for a kiss.

Tony began getting undressed, but Michelle was hesitating so he decided to lighten the mood "Are you gonna take that off or do I have to take it off you"

She smiled. "Sounds good to me"

"Okay" He smiled, moving slowly towards her again.

He placed his hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off slowly. She breathed in, and slightly looked away from him. "Baby, are you nervous?" He asked. Michelle just blushed. "Your nervous of being with me aren't you?" He asked softly.

Michelle just smiled gently and began pulling down her pants. "i'm fine"

When they were both undressed they stopped and tried not to look at each other as to not make the other nervous. He stepped into the bath and pulled her in onto his lap.

Michelle layed down, and at first she was a little tense. Tony remembered her being like this the first time they were intimate together. But they'd been together before, so its not their first - But he understood her. He reassured her, stroking and caressing her, and just talking softly about random things. And after only a few minutes she was calm and relaxed leaning next to her precious Tony.

They both relaxed after a few minutes. They just sat there soaking up the warmth of the water and the love of each other, but soon the water started to get cold so they decided to get out.

The home phone rang and Michelle wrapped a towel around her and hurried to get the phone.

"Dessler" Michelle answered

Tony had to smile to himself - 'She doesn't have to do that at home'.

Tony heard her voice soften as she spoke, Tony questioned her as to who was on the phone, but she shushed him, smiled and walked into the lounge.

He didn't want to push the subject or upset her so he followed her.

She sat on the couch "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked gently.He could tell she wanted to get her mind off of something.

"In just our bathrobes?" he asked cheekily.

"I'll get us a blanket" she said

"Sounds good.

They decided on one of Michelle's girly Dvd's, for Michelles sake. They snuggled up on the sofa, Michelle curled tightly into Tony. He gently soothed her, caressed her thigh, and kissed her forehead during the film. But she seemed so tense.

The film began to finish, and credits rolled on the screen.

"Chelle, D'ya wanna talk about it?" He gently asked her. He knew she liked her space, but he also knew that they shouldn't keep things from each other, because thats what led to their divorce.

"Uh that was just Division calling to confirm my resignation" she said sadly

"You ok with that?" he asked trying to look in her eyes.

"Yes I am, because I am happy to give up anything-even my job for yo it's just. It's scary cause it seems so..." she stumbled for words.

"Final?" he asked

"Yeah"

Tony looked her in the eyes, and could see the heart warming love and sincere love she had for him.

"I love you baby" He said leaning in to kiss her. "And I always thought that just that was enough..." He said as he trailed off, he kissed her forehead, and forced himself to continue. "But it's not, if we aren't honest and open with each other." He smiled at her, holding onto her hand tightly - comfortingly. Michelle understood what he was getting at.

"So from now on, we will always be honest and open with each other" She finished for him.

He nodded at her, smiling like a light. They got through this together, they could get through anything - with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

This story may continue.

If you like writing and reading stories like these, I encourage you to visit the FHTMA Fan Fiction Forum at DelphiForums . com . All you have to do is make an ID and search for the FHTMA forum. We are looking for more members to help make the collaboration stories and add their fics. There is also many stories already there for you to read.

Hope to see you there!


End file.
